Earl of Wax
The Earl of Wax is a fairly less well known character from the show, and runs the NPHC. He has a deep loathing hatred of pirates, and believes all of them should be executed. He finds it disappointing that the laws require all pirates be given a fair trial, which is why he reopened Tartar Prison. Appearance All that is ever shown of him is a dark silhouette, created using a shadow puppet made from cheap paper. He is always seen with an angry expression on his face. He has a very deep voice. Personality He despises pirates and wishes the laws would allow him to kill all pirates without irritating trials. He enjoys torturing information out of pirates by nearly drowning them in a bowl of water, whipping them, and sometimes using a set of claws he wears on a glove to scratch them. He has a room he dedicates for this purpose, which is filled with the beautiful decorations to taunt his victims. He also has a record player, which he uses to play classical music while doing his cruel deeds. Towards non-pirates, he is very chivalrous, and often regards Janice as "an innocent soul being corrupted by the foul vermin of the sea" and tries to convince her to defect to his side. Behind the Scenes He apparently was made in an attempt to replace The Skin Taker as the series main villain, but Emerson Grimes would not allow Earl of Wax to become the main antagonist. The designers had kept the character dark to prevent Emerson from scrapping the character altogether. Some suspect this to be the reason why the full puppet was never created, while others blame it on a shortage of resources, as a staff member mentioned their budget was lower than usual at the time. Apparently, the reason for trying to replace The Skin-Taker was because the designers wanted more than just a couple of villains, and believed The Earl of Wax would better fit the pirate theme of the show. Some, however, claim it was because they were trying to make the show less violent, and secretly planned on toning down The Earl's torture as the series progressed. Mary Prescott later revealed in an interview that they were going to reveal that The Earl of Wax was the son of two notorious pirates, but was abused by them before eventually being abandoned on a deserted island and left to die, as they believed him to be weak and useless. It was because of this treatment he developed his intense hatred for pirates. He was rescued by a local nobleman and his wife, who adopted him, hence how he grew up to become an Earl. The Earl of Wax's birth parents became the first pirates he ever executed. Trivia *Some falsely suspected he is a living shadow, but this is not so since he does confirm he is indeed human, you just never fully see him. *The title "Earl of Wax" is a reference to the name Candle Cove, as candles are made out of wax. *The fact he is always seen as a paper silhouette could indicate that he "works in the shadows", meaning that he is the power who controls and commands others but is never seen publicly. It also could reflect his dark personality. *In some scenes, you can see the puppet itself due to camera issues. In these scenes, he is revealed to be made from a script page from a scrapped episode. **Some fans claim the page has the words "darkness engulfs the (cut off from the page)" and "Mommy? Is that you?" on a couple of parts of the page. Due to a lack of screenshots, these claims are unconfirmed. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males